The Adventures of Noble Six Revamped
by Rogue black knight
Summary: This is the rewritten adventures of Noble Six. It follows the template of the original story, but is a completely different, cleaner story overall. Noble Six awaited the sweet embrace of death to overtake him, but what if the timely arrival of a mysterious female sanghellian offered spartan B312 a second chance? The lone wolf and The Huntress. Six/OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

**[Alright warriors welcome to the rewritten redone, "The Adventures of Noble Six version 2". This rewrite will follow some of the old stories templates and ideas but all in all is an entirely different story. Fear not though all of the original characters from the original fic will be in this story. Please tell me what you think]**

**I do not own halo 343 industries owns halo**

**Prologue: The Fight begins**

**I do not own halo 343 and Microsoft own it.**

**Planet: Reach 0:400 hours**

**Location: UNSC shipyards, MAC canon station**

He did it… Six did it. The UNSC pillar of Autumn had safely launched into space, the package had successfully been delivered, and Reach was on its knees. Deep down he knew what was going to happen, hell anyone knew what was going to happen. Six had been condemned to his death. The covenant would be relentless in their search for any survivors, and the chances of finding a ship off this rock was going to be anywhere from slim, to damn near impossible. Sliding out of the MAC cannon Six looked down at his fallen comrade Emile.

Emile had died fending off two elite field marshals from destroying the MAC cannon. Had he survived the encounter, he was going to stay here in place of Six to buy his fellow some time to escape the cursed planet. Deep down Six was praying that they would have been able to leave Reach together. Emile had been the brother Six never had, but always wanted. Now he was MIA… no KIA with the rest of Noble Team.

"I'm ready… How about you!?" Emile's final words rang like a death knell through Six's head.

Six shook his head, cold fire blazing in his eyes. "Don't worry brother I will avenge you."

Six then kneeled down grabbing Emile' Knife, his shotgun and a few clips of DMR ammo.

"Sorry Emile but I need this lot more than you do." Six gave a forced smile under his visor.

Six then gave Emile one last look as he turned his head toward the vast desert that lied ahead of him. Whether or not he survived one thing was for sure. He was going to take as many of those damned bastards as he could.

Six slowly walked from the MAC cannon... in preparation of the fight that lied ahead.

**Prologue over**

**[Well I hope that you found this prologue a lot better than the original first chapter. Rest assured though, all of my original characters will still be in this fic. Please tell me what you thought of this rewritten prologue. Until next chapter Rogue Black Knight is signing off.]**


	2. Step into battle

**[Welcome warriors to the official first chapter of The Adventures of Noble Six revamped. Can six survive the full covenant army bearing down on him? As always please give some feed back and enjoy the chapter. Warning: This chapter will be gritty, and quite brutal.]**

**I do not own Halo for if I did I would have given this its own official show.**

"**Hyper Lethal, there is only one other Spartan with that rating…." -Catherine Halsey**

**Chapter 2: Step Into Battle**

**Planet: Reach 12:00 hours (noon)**

**Location: Unidentified outpost**

Dust enveloped the rigid fields of the once mighty shipyards. Sickly yellows clouds swirled in the skies above. Roaring thunder and lightning flashed through the distance striking destinations unknown. The silence before the battle was one that Six had become all to familiar with. The young Spartan's career had put him in situations that would cause the average human to crack, yet the battle field had become somewhat of a bitter sweet friend to him. For every opportunity it gave, death, suffering, and pain were soon to follow. Clutching his DMR tightly, he awaited the oncoming onslaught that was sure to greet him.

Six sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "If they expect me to go out on my knees, then they really aren't as smart as I thought them to be."

As part of standard covenant protocol small squads of grunts were the first to meet Six. Clumsily firing their plasma pistols the spartan, already had them dropped to the floor. The dmr bullets swiftly ended their lives splaying their brains on the red sand below.

"May your trip into the great journey be met with ease." Six mocked.

The grim reaper turned to his right to find jackals rushing his position firing needlers, and carbine shots through the protection of there round energy shields. Two shots were all he needed for each jackal. One shot caused them to reel back exposing their bird like heads, while a follow up shot would turn their heads into a bloody mess. Within seconds he had cleared them from his right. The ominous silence once again returned to the already bloodied battle field.

"I shouldn't stay here any longer, I probably should try to find away off this rock." Six thought to himself.

Plasma shots flew past Six's head as he shifted his position noticing three elites heading his way.

"Elites….. just great." The grim reaper sighed as he saw them extend their energy swords and run toward him.

The elites had no idea what they were dealing with. Six slammed his dmr into one of the elite attackers allowing him to perform a barrage of rapid punches shattering its body. He then tackled another elite into the floor gouging his eyes out before stabbing a knife through his throat. The spartan's last opponent stood trembling in fear. In one fluid motion the grim reaper tripped the elite before slamming his armored boot down on its head a nasty crunch could be heard through the deathly winds.

Reaching for two of the elites energy swords, Six continued his walk across the devastated fields of Reach. The grim reaper's rage emanated a dark aurora.

His lips turned into a twisted smile under his visor. "They would be wise to send everything they got. I will not lose… I can't lose!"

**Planet Reach**

**Hours: 3:00 (p.m)**

**Location: unknown warehouse**

Six finally stumbled upon a place he could take refuge. Though the warehouse wasn't a hotel it would at least shelter him from the incoming covenant forces long enough for him to catch his breath. Tired he slumped to the ground plotting his next move. He knew that there were no ships in working condition that could get him off this planet. Killing the entire covenant invading force would be impossible even for him. Out lasting the enemies would be impossible due to the eventual glassing that would undoubtedly consume Reach. Six was going to have to fight even if it meant fighting to the bitter end. Sighing heavily our hero decided to scavenge for a few weapons.

The warehouse must have been some sort of old UNSC weapons facility due to the large amounts of ammo crates stored neatly in shelves. Unfortunately by now most if not all available weaponry were gone, mostly likely shipped out at the last minute.

Six held his breath when he found two grenade launchers lying neatly inside a cabinet.

Aiming the two launchers away from him he clicked the triggers. "Great! What can I do now?!"

Throwing one of the empty grenade launchers into the air Six heard metallic rattling. Looking up he noticed a few old chains hanging from the ceiling and an idea rose into the Spartans mind. With ease he grabbed the chain from the ceiling and tied the handles of the grenade launchers into each ends of the chain. Taking a few practice swings he realized he had invented a new weapon. Grenenchuks!

"Eh not the best weapon but they will do." Six commented as he wrapped them around his neck.

After a few more minutes of scavenging the Spartan developed a new makeshift weapon by tying his combat knife to the end of another chain.

"I'm not sure what I'll call this one…" The Spartan wrapped the chain blade weapon around his waist.

Now that he had weapons to defend himself (although not very effectively), Six stormed back out into the open but not before sending an open transmission to his friends the covenant.

"Listen here you cowards! I challenge all you covenant scum to engage in battle. Come in the hundreds and the thousands. I will send you all on an early trip to the great journey. All who accept meet me at coordinates -123,789! I anxiously wait your demise!" Six laughed psychotically before he sent the transmission.

"Now its time to wait..." Six gazed across the battle filed. Within minutes elites, brutes, jackals, grunts, and hunters were already visible storming across the horizon. Six smiled as he saw them charge at him. This would be fun.

Six punched nearby elite into the ground before trampling him over to get to his next opponent. His chain blade sliced open the throat of an oncoming brute while his grenenchucks crushed the head of a nearby jackal. Six continued as he crammed Emile's combat knife down a grunts throat before coming across a brutes head with his back hand. The Spartan mercilessly jumped down on top of another elite and desperately jammed his hand in its mouth reaching down his throat to rip out its tongue. The grim reaper quickly hopped to his feet and dropped kicked a brute captain. Plasma rounds filled the air but none managed to hit its target. Six gouged the eyes of a grunt minor blue blood and blood curling screams filling the air. Ducking, the Spartan narrowly dodged a hunters incoming fuel rod shots before rushing the giant armored alien's position. Being careful to dodge the giant shield on the hunters arm, he jumped on the hunters back and began to tear out the monsters soft orange worms making sure he took his time with each one. Six looked behind him to see an elite minor trembling in fear.

"He's no warrior…. He is a demon!" It yelled before trying to run away but was caught be six's chain blade and forced back to his worst nightmare.

"Hahahaha what's wrong elite you look like you've seen a ghost?" Six laughed as he slowly carried him back over to where he left Emile's combat knife.

"Please… I beg you have mercy!" The elite pleaded Six.

"Mercy!? Did you show the women and children in the Evacuation shuttles in New Alexandria mercy?!" Six coldly asked anger ebbing through his.

The elite was silent until a cold laugh spewed from his mouth. "It doesn't matter if you kill me, the great journey will transform the covenant into gods, and your kind will be exterminated off of the face of the galaxy… hahahahahah…awww!" Six jabbed Emile's combat knife through the elite's temple.

"I don't like you." Six scoffed as he watched with joy as the elites eyes rolled into the back of its head.

Turning to find more enemies to engage the spartan groaned in pain and shock when he noticed something jabbed through his leg. He looked down and noticed the elite had stabbed his energy dagger in Six's calve in a last act of defiance.

"Damn elites." Six thought as he neatly pulled the blue blade from his armor, blood spilling from the wound. "I'm going to need to get this patched up.

The spartan began to walk away until a few plasma shots impacted his combat shields. He turned around to see a squad of elite field marshals slowly walking towards him energy swords and plasma rifles in hand.

Annoyed the grim reaper turned to face his opponents. "Dammit I never get a break!"

The leader of this "pack" eyed six curiously. "Take heart Demon, you will soon be put to eternal rest once we send you into the after life and burn your body to glass.

Unshaken by his opponent words Six smiled under his blue visor. "I'm touched you really came all this way just to do that for me? How would you like to come join me?"

The leader of the field marshal's temper was beginning to crack. "Foolish human I will peel your skin off and feed you to the Jiralhanae!"

"Talk is cheap, if you are going to do something do it already." Six already held his chain blade in hand, and his grenenchucks in the other.

Letting out blood curling roar the leader of the elite field marshal raised his sword as he and his squad charged forward confident that they would end this Spartan's life. Six knew that this fight would not be as easily won. Groaning in pain the grim reaper ran forward to meet his opponents in the brutal struggle that was sure to ensue.

**Planet: Reach**

**Location: Mobile (phantom drop ship)**

**Time: 8:00 Hours **

In a lone phantom drop ship, a single cloaked elite sat inspecting its plasma rifles. Word had traveled through the covenant battle net that a lone human was making his own futile last stand. The elite scoffed at the folly of the human's sad attempts at trying to preserve its life. Its team had abandoned him, left him for dead, the smart choice would be just to give in like all the rest and accept its fate. Yet he seemed bent on proving a point. As pathetic as his attempts may have been he had been able to draw the attention of most of the covenant invading forces. And that deserved respect. And this elite liked Respect.

"Lunara report!" A loud but crisp voice echoed through the com system.

Lunara had grown to hate that voice. That commander of hers seemed to enjoy making her life miserable. As if on instinct she immediately responded.

"Yes ship master." Her voice was icy borderline filled with hatred.

"Next time you don't answer me immediately FEMALE I will make sure your punishment will be very severe! You are being sent to the center of our disturbance. Your orders are to eliminate the lone demon that is harassing our troops. Be sure to return to us in one piece." Lunara could have sworn she heard laughter after he had given her the orders.

"I'll be sure to bring the demon's head as a trophy of MY victory. Lunara out!" She hung up to purposely annoy her commander. Krayt was an uncivilized sanghellian male, the things he would do to his enemies even managed to make her cringe slightly. Still Lunara had orders to fill no matter how much she ha-Er disliked her commander.

"The demon will fall by my hands. Just you wait Krayt!" Luna raised her hand before sinking back into her slumped position.

**Reach Location: unknown**

**Time: 12:00 Hours (Mid night)**

The leader of the elites laughed as Six fell to the floor from a well placed kick to the Spartans chest. Blood leaked from his mouth and he felt like his ribs were about to break. Two of his allies pinned the Spartan to the ground, as the third activated his energy daggers.

"Crap!" Six thought to himself as he heard the leader mutter something in a language he didn't understand.

"Be sure to make him suffer. Break his bones first, and then find the most gruesome way you can imagine to kill him." The leader ordered in English to his subordinates.

"Haha demon looks like your time has come." One of the elites scoffed as he wrapped one of his hands on Six's throat.

Six was nearly out of options. They had already disarmed him of his weapons. He was pinned down. What could he do?

"I only have one option left….Can I at least have the pleasure of knowing who it is that has executed me?" Six feigned interest.

One of his executers that were holding his arm down leaned over his head and began to speak.

"I am Joram Keefromee your exe…" Joram was head butted by Six, moving his hand from his arm as he rubbed his forehead as blood began to leak from his nostrils.

Six immediately punched the elite to the right of him square in the face as he struggled back to his feet. The elite that had his energy daggers extended lunged at the spartan's chest only for Six to move his arm up in defense taking in the full blade.

"AHHH… that hurt!" The spartan yelled as he messily slammed his uninjured left arm into the elite's neck crushing it.

Limping back our Spartan had lost full usage of his right arm. He tried to form a fist with it to no avail. Noticing that he still had one last opponent that stood uninjured Six stood motionless.

"That's right Demon stay back. You can't take me in this state. Now surr…" The elite leader was cut off by Six's chain blade that he managed to hurl at his throat.

"I told you to stop talking and just do… what you were going to do already." Six dropped his chain to the floor.

The grim reaper's body ached, plasma wounds riddled his body and he knew a few of his bones had to have been cracked during the fighting. Six almost literally had just enough energy to lift his fingers. Turning around and placing his last good hand on his fractured arm (a sad attempt to slow down the blood lose) Six began to limp dizzily away from the scene. He had no clue where he was going but he knew anywhere would be better than here.

"Gotta …find…ship." Six voice wavered for a minute.

In an instant a barrage of plasma repeater shots impacted the back of Six's helmet taking down his combat shields. As he turned around two stray shots collided, leaving two giant cracks on his visor. A cloaked elite figure stood in front of him with two plasma repeaters aimed his way.

"So this is the mighty demon that was causing such trouble for our men… I must say I expected more." The silky voice scoffed.

"…."

"Not the talkative type I see… I'll be very swift."

"…"

"Bring light to the righteous. Bring death to the heretics. Your time of reckoning has come demon. If you have any sort religious reconciling you must do now, is the time to do so." Lunara went on as she extended her red energy daggers.

Six had nothing left to say. He knew he had no energy left to defend himself and even if he had his body was in no condition for a fight. Assuming his body was in fighting shape that still beckoned the question of what he would do after he killed this religious bastard. All the ships on this planet were either gone or no longer were in working order, not to mention the covenant fleet in orbit… He was check mated where ever he turned.

"Shut up… and fight me already." Six began to limp toward his opponent, swaying as he did so.

"This one is eager to die, I like this." Lunara smiled as she carefully folded her bladed arms and waited for Six to approach her.

Six was now struggling to stay conscious as he forced one foot after another forward. His eye lids felt extremely heavy as his body grew cold. If he could just kill this last elite… Knock that cocky smile off its face.

"Stand down Spartan." A familiar voice rang in through Six head.

"J-Jorge?" Six questioned aloud his voice quivering.

"Who are you calling to demon? No mere human ca-?"

"Jorge where are you!" Six aimlessly called out.

"The battle is over Spartan. You did your mission. Now you can stand at ease." The voice explained to Six.

"At ease….Jorge..what?" Six asked the voice puzzled.

Lunara stared as Six talked to the sky as if another being were standing in the heavens. Never before had she seen something like this in all her years on the battle field. Instead of killing Six she really wanted to see how this would play out.

"The battle is lost, but the war is not over. Rest now Spartan and good luck…" The voice echoed in Six's ears before fading away.

The grim reaper stood motionless for a few good moments before he remembered that his opponent was still impatiently eyeing him over.

"How rude of you to leave a female waiting. Looks like all you males are the same." Lunara half jokingly scoffed at Six.

"A…Female…..Elite" Six began as he found himself mere inches from his object of interest.

"…."

"ahh" The Spartans eyelids closed shut as rest finally overtook him. His heavy body collapsed on the very being that wanted him and his entire race dead. He now waited to be reunited with his team in the afterlife.

**Lunara's POV**

Lunara distastefully slammed Six to the ground. The demon literally fell into her arms. Now she could quickly put an end to this heretic and get off this back water planet before the glassing began. Reactivating her energy daggers, Lunara positioned herself to deliver the killing blow.

"Lunara report!" That same annoying voice rang through Lunara's com link again.

"I'm about to kill the demon my lord, now please leave me to my business." Lunara voice reeked of annoyance.

"You better not kill that demon… I have decided that it would be in my best interest to keep him alive. Delivering him to be sentenced to death by the prophets would be a much more fitting punishment, don't you think?" Krayt voice was icy and sadistic.

"…"

"Well regardless of what you think you have your orders. Oh and I would make haste for I have already given the fleet permission to begin the glassing, starting in your immediate vicinity." Krayt laughed before turning off his comlink.

"That treacherous, cowardice…." Lunara vented some of her rage as she picked Six off the ground.

"Through Krayt's grace demon you are granted a longer life! May the holy prophets' will be done and all who oppose it meet a swift just end!" Lunara angrily clicked her mandibles together as she called in a phantom to retrieve her and her new "cargo".

Six couldn't respond to Lunara's snide remarks. His only movements were caused by the heaving of his lungs struggling to take shallow breaths. Whether or not he would survive, remained to be seen…

**Chapter 1 over**

**[Well there is the official chapter one of the adventures of Noble Six revamped. Now lets look at some of the changes I made from the original second chapter (I didn't have a prologue in the original).**

**You may have noticed that I cleaned up a lot of the unnecessary smart ass quirks I had Six say in my original adventures of noble six fanfic. Don't be discouraged as there will still be funny moments in this story just like the original. I expanded on Six's interactions with the other characters, and I hope you enjoyed the more in depth action scenes. I also added more dialogue with Lunara, and introduced Krayt earlier as a more prominent character.**

**Yes I know the improvision scene with six making weapons using stuff he can find sounds a little stretched but bear this in mind. Do you really believe Six would have access to a steady supply of ammo if he is facing the entire covenant military alone? There is no way Six had that many bullets.**

**If you are curious as to what was going on through Six's head that will be answered next chapter.**

**Special thanks to all who have been supportive by giving reviews, ideas, and follows / favorites. It means a lot to me and starting next chapter I will personally give notice to all u reviewers.**

**I guess all I have left to say now is sorry for the late update. School is a real pain and I don't have the time I used to have. Still I will update this and The new adventures of Noble Six as soon as I can. What did you like the most about this chapter? What did you hate the most about the chapter? Is there anything you would like to see in the future? Did I do a good job? Please let me know and until next time warriors! Rogue Black Knight signing off]**

**p.s Here is a preview of chapter 3**

"You have a new roomate demon!" The brutes gruff voice filled the prison halls.

"..."

"Its been a while hasn't it Six..."

"Jun! You are alive!"


End file.
